Hiruko (PKH)
| status =Alive | birthdate = | age = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | countryoforigin = | countryofliving = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Konohagakure Mount Shumisen | occupation = | previous occupation = | team =Hiruko's Team | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = | classification =Missin-nin, Medical-nin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Dark Release Steel Release Storm Release Swift Release Magnet Release Explosion Release Scorch Release Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Byakugan (Movie ) Tenseigan (Movie Only) | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Immortal | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Dark Release Steel Release Storm Release Swift Release Magnet Release Explosion Release Scorch Release | jutsu = Big Ball Rasengan Chimera Technique Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Dark Release: Judgment Devouring Barrier Sphere Trap Earth Release: Devouring Earth Explosion Release: Exploding Palm Explosion Release: Landmine Fist Genjutsu: Sharingan Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion (Movie) Golden Wheel Rasenshuriken (Movie) Hiding in Frost Technique Kamui Lightning Cutter Localised Rasenshuriken (Movie) Localised Reincarnation Explosion (Movie) Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades Projection Technique Puppet Curse (Movie) Puppet-Cursing Sphere (Movie) (Movie) Puppet Technique Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique Sensing Technique Silent Killing Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion (Movie) Slashing Bandages Steel Release: Impervious Armour Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave Summoning Technique Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Tenseigan Chakra Mode (Movie) Truth-Seeking Ball (Movie) Unsealing Technique Wind Release: Rasenshuriken | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools =Tenseigan (Energy Vessel) }} Hiruko (卑留呼, Hiruko) was the main antagonist of ''Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire'. He was a missing-nin of Konohagakure who wished to plunge the world into a Fourth Shinobi World War, and then conquer it. Background A contemporary and former friend of the Sannin, Hiruko wished to become a strong shinobi, yet was born with no natural special abilities. To overcome this disadvantage, he developed the Chimera Technique, a kinjutsu which would allow him to obtain the kekkei genkai of other ninja by fusing their bodies with his own. Some time after the Third Shinobi World War, Hiruko's research and findings on the technique were discovered. He claimed the Third Hokage ordered the Sannin to assassinate him, forcing him to leave the village as a missing-nin. Appearance Hiruko was a white-haired man with red eyes dressed in an over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps. During his childhood, he wore a white robe and his hair was shoulder-length, and tied as a ponytail. As of the Third Shinobi World War, he was seen wearing a beige robe with red undergarments, and his hair's length has reached to his hips. By the time he declared a Fourth Shinobi World War against the world, he took on a youthful appearance, despite being actually closer in age to the Sannin, due to the modifications he made on himself. Most of his body was covered in bandages, including his mouth and arms, revealing only the upper half of his face and hair. By taking some of his bandages off he can use them to attack. Due to the many body modifications made for his Chimera Technique, Hiruko had a stitched scar on the left side of his chest, which is hollowed out in order to make room for assimilating Kakashi into his own body; he also had a heavily emaciated look, the whites of his eyes inverted, and his stitch-patterned mouth looks like those found on rag dolls. Abilities Though he was born with no natural special abilities, Hiruko compensated by using the Chimera Technique, a kinjutsu which he developed, allowing him to obtain physical abilities, such as kekkei genkai, by integrating the bodies of other ninja with his own. Having already stolen four kekkei genkai from the other Great Shinobi Countries, Hiruko possesses other abilities and physical traits from his victims, such as enhanced strength, and seeks to obtain more. Hiruko was able to use them as if they were his own. In addition to these abilities, Hiruko and his followers were able to use the Chimera Technique to produce creatures that were literal chimeras, including a large, bird-like monster that molts explosive feathers and wolf-like beasts that attack using appendages resembling tentacles, though Hiruko himself has not been seen doing so except in his past experiments. After stealing Kakashi's Sharingan and integrating the mans body into his own, Hiruko gained access to Kamui. After doing the same to the captured Kekkei Genkai wielding shinobi, he gained access to Scorch Release, Magnet Release, and Explosion Release, as well as extreme sensory prowess and any abilities they possessed during life. Nature Transformations Through his Chimera Technique, Hiruko had acquired four elemental kekkei genkai: Steel, Swift, Dark, and Storm Releases. Hiruko also had a section on the palm of his hand where he can literally "absorb" the technique being thrown at him, this being a dark release attribute. With Dark, Steel and Swift natures, he was immune to ninjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu, respectively. In terms of offence, Hiruko can use his Storm Release to create thunderclouds that can electrocute his opponents or drain them of chakra. With the Swift element, he can move at superhuman speed and strike at various angles quickly, rendering all taijutsu and power-users useless against him. He can also use the bandages wrapped around him as tendrils, strong enough to slice or smash through rocks. Having absorbed earth chakra from some Konoha Anbu, he has gained the ability to control the ground to devour and crush his opponents akin to a giant jaw, and after absorbing Kakashi's Lightning Cutter, Hiruko gained the technique for himself, and altered it to a mid-range weapon by having the electricity jolt off to slash his distance targets. He also has Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan, and it is larger than normal, as he absorbed a mass amount produced by multiple shadow clones. He is exceptionally skilled in replicating techniques, as he killed Gari with his own technique after absorbing most of the mans chakra, as well as mummifying an exhausted Pakura after a long battle. Dojutsu Sharingan After taking Kakashi's Sharingan and assimilating his body, Hiruko gained access to his Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. Using it, he is capable of casting advanced genjutsu as well as memorizing and copying techniques, among analyzing every specific detail within his visual range. With it, it can see chakra in color and even predict the movements of opponents. Mangekyō Sharingan After assimilating Kakashi after taking his Sharingan, Hiruko gained the ability to access the Mangekyō Sharingan, and use Kakashi's version of Kamui. Byakugan Upon assimilating Toneri, Hiruko gained access to the Byakugan and its abilities. Tenseigan Upon assimilating Toneri, Hiruko gained access to the Tenseigan and its abilities. With it, he has shown the ability to utilize the Truth-Seeking Ball, as well as the Localised Reincarnation Explosion and the Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion. After combining them with the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, he displayed simultaneous use of the Localised Rasenshuriken and the Golden Wheel Rasenshuriken. Other Skills Aside from absorbing chakra and synthesising creatures, Hiruko can also put a seal of sorts onto his victim, allowing him to take control of the person anytime after that akin to a puppet, even if the curse is placed for nearly two decades. He can also project an image of himself at a large scale in order to convey messages to the Five Great Shinobi Countries at once, and summon his subordinates to his location to fight on his behalf. At some point of his life, he maybe learned some Barrier Ninjutsu arts, as he has shown to trap any intruders to enter his hideout. He is apparently quite skilled in Medical Ninjutsu, as he was able to quickly remove Kakashi's eye and implant it into his own within seconds, though he quickly attributed the feat to him applying Swift Release chakra his body before applying the healing properties of medical ninjutsu to himself. He is shown to be quite intelligent, being able to effectively use his stolen Kekkei Genkai at peak level. This is due to his assimilating the bodies of his victims, gaining the knowledged they possessed in usage of their respective bloodline limits. Plot Overview Dozens of years later, ninja possessing kekkei genkai begin disappearing from Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Sunagakure, leaving Konohagakure as the suspect and prompting rumours that they are preparing to rebel against the Land of Fire. While on a mission flying over Mount Shami, Sai fell under attack from a mysterious, bird-like monster. Team Kakashi soon arrived to rescue him, but encounter wolf-like monsters, and Naruto was injured in the struggle to escape. When Konoha Anbu are dispatched to investigate, they encountered Hiruko and his followers, Ichi, Ni, and San. Hiruko reassured his followers that there's nothing to worry about, then quickly dispatched the Anbu squad with his chakra inhaling technique, absorbing their Earth-nature chakra and using it manipulate the mountain itself, crushing them. With the other nations amassing troops on the borders of the Land of Fire and threatening to invade, Hiruko used a genjutsu to project his image in the skies over Konoha and delivered a message, announcing that he intended to obtain the kekkei genkai of the Land of Fire, becoming immortal, and virtually invincible. With the combined power of kekkei genkai from all Five Great Nations, he planned to start a Fourth Shinobi World War and rule over the world. Knowing that the Chimera Technique cannot fully absorb all of the kekkei genkai, Hiruko revealed (as Kakashi and Tsunade discovered) that he needed to absorb a fifth kekkei genkai: the Sharingan which Kakashi received from his late friend, Obito Uchiha, who he has marked with the Puppet Curse when he met Kakashi during the Third Shinobi World War. In order to carry out the rest of his goals, Hiruko has been biding time so that he can draw power from the Sun's corona during a solar eclipse, which was then rapidly approaching. This being so, he activated the Puppet Curse and led Kakashi towards Mount Shumisen, where he will conduct the ritual. Hiruko actually succeeded in assimilating four of the five kekkei genkai from four other shinobi, but while in the process of assimilating Kakashi, the technique used on him by Tsunade activated, and would have destroyed Hiruko if not for Naruto's timely intervention to save and detach Kakashi from him. Hiruko proceeded to fight Naruto and Kakashi, absorbing their techniques and using it against them. Naruto then used Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, which Hiruko is unable to replicate, due to its highly complex combination of shape and nature manipulation, which made him engage Swift Release to evade the attack. This promted Naruto to create another Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, which Hiruko managed to absorb, but still not replicate. Applying Swift Release and medical ninjutsu to his body, Hiruko healed his deadly injuries and blitz Kakashi, taking the mans Sharingan in the process. Quickly removing his own eye and replacing it with the stolen Sharingan, he healed and proceeded to grievously injure Kakashi with a slashing bandage, bisecting the man diagonally, removing his legs from the waist while utilizing swift natured chakra. Turning to Naruto, he applied the Puppet Curse technique to him, before activating it, putting Naruto under his control. With the main threat out of the way, Hiruko proceeded to drag Kakashi to Mount Shumisen to complete the ritual, using his Sharingan as the final kekkei genkai to complete the process. He knocked the dying Kakashi unconscious before applying the seal to his torso, in which a seal could be seen being applied over his body as blue liquid covered him. As the moon eclisped the sun, the ritual was complete, causing Hiruko to gain immortality, as well as mastery over the five primary elements. He then proceeded to kill the controlled Naruto Uzumaki. Later on, after returning to the holding block, Hiruko decided to integrate the abilities of the various shinobi into his body to gain further power. Agreeing to grant Pakura freedom should she beat him, the woman put up a vigilant fight, which lasted nearly an hour before she collapsed to one knee due to chakra exhaustion. Upon seeing this, Hiruko bid this woman farewell before mummifying her body with her signature technique, the Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder. He would later go on to do the same to Gari, Toroi and Chūkichi before making room and integrating their body into his own, gaining full access to Scorch Release, Magnet Release, Explosion Release, and the Sensing Technique respectively, along with whatever techniques they knew during life. Upon engaging in a fight with Osamu Otsutsuki and Nisashi Uzumaki, grouping up with the likes of Madara and eight other infamous shinobi, he fought Osamu, who managed to fight the shinobi toe to toe, despite his use of Swift Release. Upon {{nw|Toneri Ōtsutsuki]] having his lower body and arm blown off by a devestating attack used by Nisashi, Hiruko proceeded to assimilate the dying young man and take his eyes, granting him use of the Byakugan and Tenseigan respectively, along with Toneri's abilities. Trivia *This article is the version of Hiruki (Missing-nin) as the movie hinted, due to the surplus kekkei genkai wielding shinobi present in the movie. *This article uses content directly from mothersite. *Hiruko (卑留呼) translates roughly to, "a call to halt vulgarity". *Hiruko (蛭子) can be translated to "leech child", a possible connection to his Chakra Absorption Technique as well as the Chimera Technique's ability to "leech" the bloodline from his enemies, as well as his youthful appearance despite his age. The Hiruko in question is the deformed child, in Japanese Shinto mythology, of Izanami and Izanagi, and is also known as "Ebisu".